remixfavoriteshowandgamefandomcom-20200214-history
Teletraan Alpha
Teletraan Alpha is the first supercomputer of the Teletraan series. It has never made a mistake, whereas all of the Teletraans built since have because they lacked pieces of lost Golden Age technology that were part of Alpha's core. This supercomputer was aboard the Proudstar. Fiction ''Transformers: Universe Teletraan Alpha was considered the crowing achievement of Cybertron's Golden Age. The computer was so powerful it was able to predict the future. After a while, the crew of the ''Proudstar landed on a mysterious planet to refuel. While there, they felt they were being observed by an unknown entity. Through its processing power, Teletraan Alpha deduced that the entity was an enemy of Cybertron that would eventually be destroyed, but did not know its name. When the Proudstar crashed into Earth, Teletraan Alpha was knocked offline. When Megatron found the craft during the Energon War, he restarted the cyberforming protocols which Teletraan Alpha oversaw. When the Autobots came aboard the Proudstar, Teletraan Alpha scanned each of them and predicted their future through the Matrix of Leadership. It warned Optimus Prime and Wheeljack that their time was short, but their legacies would endure. It told Bumblebee that great things awaited him and told Sideswipe to be brave when chaos came to Cybertron. It tried to read Grimlock, but found him difficult due to his origins. It told him that he had many paths open to him (not that Grimlock actually cared). It also told them that Megatron would fall and the Great War would end soon, but that their darkest hour was fast approaching and to be strong while facing it. During the Autobots' attempt to destroy the Plasma Core, the security system ejected it from the ship, damaging it in the process. Soundwave consulted Teletraan Alpha on how to fix it. Teletraan Alpha explained that the Plasma Core was forged in the Plasma Energy Chamber and could only be repaired at a Plasma Energy Interface on their home planet. When the repaired Plasma Core was reinstalled, Teletraan Alpha predicted the cyberforming of Earth would be complete in less than an Earth day. When the cyberforming was halted, Teletraan Alpha was presumably knocked back offline, but Optimus remembered the prophecy the supercomputer told them and began looking for ways to end the war quicker. Scourge and the Decepticons reactivated the Proudstar and launched it along with Teletraan Alpha to the hideout of Alpha Q. Games ''Transformers: Devastation'' Teletraan Alpha was considered the crowing achievement of Cybertron's Golden Age. The computer was so powerful it was able to predict the future. After a while, the crew of the Proudstar landed on a mysterious planet to refuel. While there, they felt they were being observed by an unknown entity. Through its processing power, Teletraan Alpha deduced that the entity was an enemy of Cybertron that would eventually be destroyed, but did not know its name. When the Proudstar crashed into Earth, Teletraan Alpha was knocked offline. When Megatron found the craft, he restarted the cyberforming protocols which Teletraan Alpha oversaw. When the Autobots came aboard the Proudstar, Teletraan Alpha scanned each of them and predicted their future through the Matrix of Leadership. It warned Optimus Prime and Wheeljack that their time was short but their legacies would endure. It told Bumblebee that great things awaited him and told Sideswipe to be brave when chaos came to Cybertron. It tried to read Grimlock, but found him difficult due to his origins. It told him that he had many paths open to him (not that Grimlock actually cared). It also told them that Megatron would fall and the Great War would end soon, but that their darkest hour was fast approaching and to be strong while facing it. During the Autobots' attempt to destroy the Plasma Core, the security system ejected it from the ship, damaging it in the process. Soundwave consulted Teletraan Alpha on how to fix it. Teletraan Alpha explained that the Plasma Core was forged in the Plasma Energy Chamber and could only be repaired at a Plasma Energy Interface on their home planet. When the repaired Plasma Core was reinstalled, Teletraan Alpha predicted the cyberforming of Earth would be complete in less than an Earth day. When the cyberforming was halted, Teletraan Alpha was presumably knocked back offline, but Optimus remembered the prophecy the supercomputer told them and began looking for ways to end the war quicker. Category:Computers Category:Cybertronian Technology